Friend Zoned
by Leah Leu
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies Thranduil walks in to his tent to see a tear stained Legolas as he realizes that Tauriel will never return his feelings. Thranduil decides to tell him about being friend zoned with the help of Bard.


Friend zoned

**Authors note: Not too long after the Battle of Five Armies came out that my friend told me that Legolas was always in the friend zoned. So I thought about writing a story and I finally got around to posting it. Also I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters. **

It was a long and hard day, and I was more than ready to get home. After directing Legolas on his journey and not knowing when he will return, I wanted to quickly drown myself in work and wait for the return of my son.

I slowly made my way back to my tent and upon entering my keen ears caught the sound of sniffling and sobbing. Surely the guards outside would not have allowed anyone besides their king to enter, unless there was one exception.

Pulling the tent flaps away I walk in and saw Legolas leaning over the table tears spilling down and occasionally letting out a sob. I was stunned at the sight before me, I have never seen Legolas as broken as he is now, well not since he was younger.

Upon sensing my presences he looked up with his tear stained face, "why does it hurt so much?" he sobbed. His words sounded like déjà vu and I had to stop myself from replying 'because it was real.' I came to the conclusion that Legolas was speaking of Tauriel and the dwarf she had apparently fallen in love with. My father instincts took over and I swiftly walked over to Legolas and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me.

Legolas buried his head in my shoulder as I held him tighter, "I don't understand," he sighed against my shoulder and then looked up at me. "Why did she love him, I was with her for more than 600 years, she has known the dwarf for not even a full day." Legolas cried out as more tears came to his eyes as he looked at me sorrowfully. I hated looking at those lost pitiful eyes. With my arms wrapped around him I reached up and placed his head comfortingly back on my shoulder as I rested my right cheek on top of his head.

We stayed in this embrace for a while, until I thought that it was time I told him what he should know. I gently stroked his hair as I began to speak, "Leoglas." He pulled slightly away from me and looked at me expectantly though I could still see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

"When friends grow up together, they develop strong feelings as they grow older, sometimes such strong emotions turn to love for the other. The romantic feelings that one develops for their companion may not be returned. While the other friend may be unaware of the other attraction, the other friend will seek romance in another person. Time does not play a part of when someone falls in love whether it is years or less than a day the attraction is there. When the attraction is present in another person, the friend's relationship is as far as it will go; they have been friend zoned. I concluded with the story, and I glanced down at Legolas anxious eyes. "Legolas," I paused, "you, have been friend zoned."

Legolas let out a sob and he buried his head in my shoulder again, he was beyond consolable, and all I could do was stroke his hair in a comforting manner.

Not too long after I heard the tent flaps open and I turned around slightly to see Bard hesitantly walk in. His eyes were wide with surprise as he looked at Legolas and me.

"Um, the dwarves," he paused as he looked around the tent as I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He stumbled on his words a few more times, until he finally looked at me and spoke "is he ok?"

With Legolas head pressed against me I placed my other hand on Legolas other ear to shield him from my words. "He's been friend zoned," I quietly replied.

Bard nodded in understanding, "my deepest condolences," Bard bowed his head. "I was friend zoned as well long ago," his mouth open and it seemed like he was going to further explain then he closed his mouth shook his head, "It was obvious where her heart lied, except for me," he replied solemnly. "It took me years and I finally confessed, and all she did was laugh at me." He clenched his hands into fist at his side in anger, and after a while he sighed heavily. "I end up marrying her cousin, and she was more beautiful and compassionate…" He turned his head in to the right and stared, as if something from the other side of the tent caught his eye. Then I saw something in his eye that seemed to mirror my reflection whenever I thought of _her. _I unconsciously tightened my embrace on the only person who resembled her, the gift that was meant for the two of us, is now mine to care and watch for.

We were all silent for a while; the quiet was like a blanket that soothed a restless child to sleep.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Legolas whined once again, and before I could say anything Bard jumped to it coming closer to us.

"Because it was real," his voice was so sincere so soothing that I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. This was exactly what I didn't want Legolas to know, and to show my displeasure I glared at Bard who didn't pay any attention.

"Friend zoned or not, your love was sincere and real," Bard looked at me when he said this, and I raised my eyebrow in response. Hearing enough I decided to push Legolas away and send him on his journey perhaps some distance will help clear his mind.

"_Ion nin_, shouldn't you be preparing for your journey." Legolas was silent for a moment and then looked up at me. "I think I will wait a while." He then let go of me and walked out of the tent. I groaned inwardly at first I wanted him to stay, when he chose to leave, and know I want him to leave when he wants to stay. That child of mine, I sighed.

"He'll be ok," Bard said smiling and placed a hand on my shoulder as he took Legolas place by my side and watched him leave. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes slightly, 'what were we friends or something.' I sighed once again as I turned back to the entrance of the tent, my elf eyes could still see the back of Legolas.

After I could see Legolas no more, Bard and I were discussing a few matters here and there and enjoying some wine. I then decided perhaps Bard would make a tolerable companion if I was ever in need of one. Somehow during our conversing it circled back to Legolas and his lost love, and I was hesitant to tell Bard more about the situation, but I did anyway.

"Her name is Tauriel," I said.

Bard nodded, "Yes, I recall the stories my children told me about how she helped them escape the dragon." He frowned as if thinking about something, "as well as when she saved the dwarf. My youngest described to me how romantic it was, how your son called to her, and yet she refused his orders to stay behind and heal him. She told me she could see the look of love in both their eyes" he chuckled a little to himself.

I hummed in reply thinking about Bards words, it was all for the dwarf that she left, and disobeyed me it had nothing to do about whatever her justification was. My hand tightened on my goblet glaring daggers in the open space in front of me. I suppose I was angrier at Tauriel than I realize, oh how I could not wait to see her again.

"Curse that Tauriel, I told her to not give my son hope, and yet she did not listen to me when I told her that," I whispered to myself, unbeknownst of the extra pairs of eyes on me.

"My Lord," hearing a new voice I looked up to see one of my messengers, he looked a little concerned. I then look to my left and saw Bard with the same expression, it was then that I realized I was so absorbed in my thoughts I had fail to hear them.

"Feren," I nodded at him.

"The dwarves are wondering if you would attend the funeral of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Of course" I nodded once, "I will attend." Feren bowed and instead of leaving he looked at me as if to say more. He looked down and started shifting, something that I was quite used to. Legolas has told me while laughing that some of my guards and servants are intimidated by me, although I can't see why, I am friendly; when things go my way of course. Though Feren is not one to shift and fidget in place and become nervous. "What is it Feren?"

"About Tauriel," I raised my eyebrows anxious to hear more, upon hearing the name Bard cough a little I looked over at him and saw his hand covering his mouth and decided to ignore him.

"When Legolas refused to come back Tauriel, did tell Legolas that he should go, and that the king commanded such an order. Prince Legolas replied that the king does not command his heart." His last words faltered and said slowly. Bard coughed again, and I sighed heavily as I leaned back in my chair. _Tauriel refused his feelings yet Legolas was gone from the start. _"Thank you Feren," I said after sometime and with a bow he left. Bard was coughing yet again; the sound was becoming slightly annoying so I looked at him, hopeful my glare would stop that nonsense; mortals and their sickness.

"I'm sorry my Lord," he finally replied and I realized that he was smiling probably laughing the whole time. "The whole situations seems a little hilarious, I cannot help but be amused. It has been a long day." He finally said and I shook my head amused as well. It grieves me that my son is in pain, but it will pass I am sure.

"Prince Legolas was surely smitten by this elf, it is a pity it did not turn out in his favor, but he his young, is he not?"

"Indeed he is. Perhaps there will come a day when he does find that special one."

Bard nodded, "yes all hope is not lost, and I speak of experience." Chuckling to myself, I looked down and did not realize that my goblet was empty, I got up and reached the exquisite wine and poured some in my goblet and then walked to Bard and refilled his cup. "Friend zoned," Bard mumbled looking down at his drink.

"I suppose it is not as bad as it sounds, at least you know you have someone to always count on, love can be complicated and heart breaking. He grew serious; as he was thinking about something that happened in the past I'm sure. Then he looked back up at me and chuckled as I walked back to my seat.

"A friend will always have your back, whether or not, one is doing something against a kings orders." I sat down and thought about Legolas and Tauriel, they have been close since I invited Tauriel in to my home. Perhaps Legolas didn't follow her because he had feelings for her, perhaps it was their strong friendship that allowed Legolas to follow her and bring her aid. I'm sure Tauriel did all she could to make subtle points to Legolas about where her heart truly was, without completely breaking him. She isn't as bad after all. I smiled to myself as Bard brought me out of my thoughts.

"What should we toast to my friend?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, he is quite bold, I have known him for only a while and he already considers himself to be my companion. I looked at him for a few moments and decided to give in after all we been through, I suppose I can call him, _mellon_.

My lips curled in the slightest way, and held up my goblet "To friendship."

"To friendship," he echoed.

**Thanks for reading **

**Ion-nin: My son**

**Mellon: Friend**


End file.
